Len and Ren, Left and Right(Revision O)
by Inuki Akaryu
Summary: Okay, I went through hell to try to fix this (probably still need to edit a lot of stuff), but I am glad to say I, Inu, have fixed the biggest problem (no, not my writing (though that has also been fixed))! So, now I present to you all... Len and Rin! You can tell I made this a while ago 'cause back then there was no Vocaloid category, nor a way to put the characters.


In a mansion in the country side of Japan was housed the centuries greatest inventions, no maybe all of mankind's history, the vocaloids. A group of androids that were made just for singing; however that does not imply that they know nothing about anything other than singing. In fact, if you did not know already, you would think that they were human just like you. That is how close to us they were made. They feel emotions just as we do, and can even fall in love. Though that is not the main focus of this tale. No it is the two twins in which the tale's curtain raises, and their past in which it falls.

"Rin?" Len enquired, laying atop his and Rin's bed.

"What?" Rin replied from behind the curtain in their room.

"What are you doing?" Len probed.

"What does it look like, I'm changing from my nightclothes into one of my dresses..." Rin countered from behind the curtain.

"Why are you changing behind a curtain instead of the bathroom?" Len questioned once again, he was bored.

"Would you rather I changed without the curtain where I can be seen by Kaito?" Rin supposed cunningly to Len, who stared blankly at the curtain.

"…" Len took a moment to think and instantly didn't like the idea. No way.

"No ice-cream-loving-pervert is allowed anywhere near my respected elder sister!" Len shouted flailing his arms around comically, while Rin giggled thinking 'I don't really like when he calls me that since it makes me feel older than him, despite being "twins".' Rin thought dejectedly to herself. 'I don't like having to refer to Rin as "respected elder sister", but I need to hide my feelings for Rin. The others wouldn't understand them….' Len at that moment came up with an idea. Len decided to try it out, planning how it should go to himself with a large smile on as his face. He called to the changing girl in-front of him.

"Say Rin, can you tell me about the person you like?" Len called out.

"Huh? The person I like...hmm?" Rin hummed in thought. 'Oh! I could use to tell him!' Rin supposed happily, after Rin finished changing she turned towards the curtain and without a second thought to her new "plan" for the day. Len, not paying attention to what was going on around him still anxiously awaiting an answer; was surprised when the curtains moved to the side reveling, a sweet sight to his eyes. It was Rin wearing a simple light tan sundress with oranges on it here and there that stopped at just above her knees. It fit her figure nicely, Len thought.

"So, how do I look?" Rin asked giggling at Len's blushing face. Len still in a daze answered without thinking.

"You look… amazing Rin." Rin gained a dusting of pink on her cheeks at being praised in such an honest way. Len realized what he uttered a second after he had done it and his blush went from light pink to scarlet red. He did notice the slight pink on Rin's cheeks as well.

"Anyway Rin, what is the guy you have a thing for like?" He asked as he slowly calmed his blush and regained composure.

"Well, he's wonderful, clever, funny and..." Rin paused acting theatrical.

"And?" Len pried even though he knew it might not be him he just had to know.

"And he's a little sho-" The door was unceremoniously flung open.

"Rin~ Len~ Miku is here for..." Miku trailed off when she saw and felt the tense atmosphere that she had walked in on. 'Oops…'

Miku felt bad really about dropping in on them like this, but she needed someone to go to the store with. So, she choose her two closest friends, Rin and Len. She never got why everyone thought that Rin and Len were twins, she really didn't, and after all they weren't related. They just looked alike is all. As she walked down the hall she briefly wondered if they would ever exactly admit their feelings for one another. That would never happen right~? So as she opened the door to see them in the middle of a, what seemed to be argument, she became a little nervous.

"Did I interrupt something, he-he...?" Miku slowly backed out of the Kagamine's room.

"I'm really sorry for interrupting you two, don't be mad at me!" She yelled as she left, more like ran while hysterically about how they would hate her now, something or other like that.

"Well this is awkward…" Len was followed by an uncomfortable silence. 'Damn it Miku, you made me lose my confidence. Now I'm all anxious. I wonder if he could put it together….' Rin thought scheming her repayment to Miku.

"Ah," Len quietly cried out. 'She was about to say..!' Len then realized that he did in fact have a chance of winning Rin's heart.

"Rin, can you please finish what you were going to say, about me being short…." Len quietly, calmly said as his heart beat like crazy.

"Uh yeah about that…. I didn't mean to call you short!" Rin began to speak too fast for Len to understand so he decided to take a leap of faith here. Then Rin tripped trying to slowly back out of the room from embarrassment. Len moved quickly to try to catch her but tripped as well, landing on her, though he was still able to switch their position so Len hit the floor but Rin landed on top of him. As she took a breath to steady herself and apologize to Len he began to speak.

"Though I don't mind you calling me short, since I'm taller than you but..." Len paused for a breath, both had been panting from the adrenaline. "As of this moment I really want to kiss you. May I?" Len finished, looking away a slight blush on his face.

"He-he" Rin giggled. "Yes since you asked me so nicely, but Miku might barge in again..." Rin looked thoughtful for a couple of seconds as she rolled it over. Finding a good idea she said: "I'd actually be more worried about her telling everyone else that we were acting strange or something like that, since everyone thinks that we are twins and all." Len laughed at what Rin said about Miku.

"Yeah we need to clear that up later…" Len with a deadpan face and tone. Almost as if just realizing their position, Rin blushed a shade of red that would put Meiko's hair to shame.

"F-for how l-long have w-we been l-like t-this?" Rin asked in an embarrassed and timid voice causing to Len to be confused for a couple seconds before flushing as well.

"…" Len quickly tried to get out from under Rin. Key word tried as soon as he started to move up his hand landed on some blankets from their bed, because of this, him and Rin became tangled up, straining to untangle themselves only made it worse on them.

"Well doesn't look like we will be getting out of this anytime soon so may as well enjoy it, right?" Len questioned rhetorically as he reached to snuggle into Rin rather than away from her. As Rin began to get comfortable she realized she had yet to know since when he had started falling for her.

"Hey Rin can I kiss you now?" Len inquired as he looked anywhere but at Rin.

"You can kiss me after you tell me when you had fallen for me." Rin had a small cute blush on her face still. 'You would think it would have calmed down by now, but I guess not.'

"Since the day that Master had activated us, after all he did say, "We were made for each other" and all. Master did also say that we could date since we aren't really related. How about you Rin, since when did you fall for me?" Len countered.

"At about the same time I think." Rin hugged Len tightly then she placed her forehead against Len's, staring into his sky blue eyes that mirrored her own. Then she leaned back a little and closed her eyes, waiting. Len leaned forward and closed his eyes as well, he held Rin tightly to himself as though she would run, which she wouldn't, as long as Len was the one holding her.

"I really do love you Rin..."Len whispered before their lips met. Just when their lips had joined as one the door was hastily thrown open and Luka, Miku, Kaito, and Gakupo were behind the door, about to walk in and ask the 'twins' if they wanted to go shopping, but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the 'twins' kissing underneath a large blanket from their bed. Kaito was the first out of his shock.

"What are the two of you doing in here!?" Kaito cried out effectively knocking the rest out of their shock.

"OMG! So cute!" Miku squealed "Len and Rin are finally kissing, does this mean they are going out? Well I guess so since they are kissing and all. Oh, we're interrupting them we better leave quickly!" Miku spoke so fast that almost no one understood her.

"Finally I was wondering how long it would take you two to confess your love for one another. I wonder if our Master will celebrate when he hears about this." Luka looked at the bundled couple kissing happily as she nodded to herself.

"Huh?" Was Gakupo and Kaito's smart reply to the chaos. When Rin and Len had realized that they were being watched they opened their eyes only to see almost all of their closest friends in their room. Their faces had never felt so hot before.

"F-for h-how long have you been t-there?" Rin stuttered embarrassed, while Len absently nodded, showing that he was also flustered.

"Also why are you in our room?" Len added not as embarrassed as Rin but still embarrassed and red-faced.

"Sorry about barging in unannounced, again…but we will now excuse ourselves politely and be on our way." Miku interrupted the monologue of Gakupo's shocked mumbles and stepped forward a gleeful look in her eyes as a large content smile grew on her face.

"But before that I have a question for you two: Are you dating? Are you going to become a couple? What about when you confessed?" Miku paused and looked at them again. "Though Master was right, you two do make a cute pairing. He-he." Kaito was still confused about what everyone else was talking about. Gakupo was lost, so he became an eggplant puddle for now.

"But is that even allowed?!" Kaito yelled since he still couldn't any make sense of it.

"Here Kaito, have some ice cream and listen carefully, OK?" Miku calmed the young man down as she gave him some vanilla ice cream from who knows where really.

"OK!" Kaito exclaimed excitably. 'He is just like a child...' Everyone in the room thought with a sweat drop on the back of their heads. This time Luka spoke.

"Kaito you know we are Androids correct?"

"Of course! I'm not that dumb... I think?" Kaito looked like a light bulb went off in his head.

"Wait but that means they aren't related, but they look almost exactly the same, why is that?" Len cleared his throat to try and get everyone's attention. It worked.

"Kaito what do you remember from when you were still human and before you became an android?"

"Yes, I was a prince of the blue kingdom and was in love with a girl from the green country. Unfortunately she was later killed by the queen of the yellow kingdom, but why do you ask?" Kaito was now curious as to why Len had brought up his past.

"Do you remember who Rin was at that time?" Len probed, this time his tone held little to no emotion, Rin looked at Len concerned and hugged him a little tighter. Kaito looked as though he knew the voice and tone Len used, because he was serious for once.

"She was the Queen, hailed as the "Daughter of Evil" after she was executed." Kaito figured that Len was getting somewhere with these questions. Rin looked at Len sadly and then turned towards Kaito.

"The one you executed was not me, it was my lost twin brother, Len, or as he went by then, Allen, he stayed by me as a servant and never questioned anything I had ever told him to do, he was the only one loyal to me, even though I couldn't remember who he was to me until the end, he stayed by my side. Then on the night that the revolt had seized the castle, he switched places with me and let you capture him so I could hide and in turn survive. His last words to me were: "Here take my clothes and run, don't worry no one will be able to tell the difference after all we're twins, we look exactly the same in almost every way." I went to see him one last time on his execution day and he smiled even on his death bed." Len held Rin tighter as she started to grow teary eyed remembering that day.

"That was you Len? I remember being 100 percent sure it was the queen though…" Kaito looked at the past twins with a look of respect and sorrow. "I'm sorry for the sorrow I have caused the both of you in the past." Kaito bowed to both Rin and Len.

"Its fine, after all I was the reason the revolt started..." Len looked at Miku as he said this.

"What do you mean you had caused the revolt to happen?" Kaito looked at Len, a raised eyebrow the only inclination that he wanted to know more about what Len had said.

"He means that he was the one to kill me. He couldn't forgive himself and cried for the long time." Miku said her head bowed sadly. Not for herself but rather the inner turmoil in Len and Kaito that her death had caused.

"I see, that is what you meant." Kaito looked a little disheartened at that.

"So we all caused each other sorrow it seems..." Luka remarked as well.

"What do you mean, Luka?" Rin and Len had both asked looking at her confused.

"The reason you couldn't remember Len until he told you he was your twin was because I placed a spell on you after you two were ripped apart under orders of the king, but I felt sad for you so I made it so you could remember if Len had told you, but if he didn't then you would not remember no matter what you had done. I'm also sorry." Luka also bowed down to Len and Rin.

"Its fine Luka and Kaito it's all in the past anyway." Len and Rin started laughing for apparently no reason.

"Why are you two laughing?" Kaito asked confused, acting the part of the idiot once again. Len and Rin looked at him still laughing, but trying to speak between giggles.

"We're laughing because of how we had become friends in this life yet in our past lives we had hated one another for one reason or another. And now we are the closest of friends." Len answered for the two of them still slightly giggling merely. The dark, gloomy atmosphere was forgotten for more a more light-hearted care-free one. The others soon joined them as well before Len concluded the earlier conversation.

"Also, before I was executed I had made one final wish and that was: If we could be reborn, then it would be great if we could play together again. It seems that Rin had later made the same wish. I guess Master must have heard it, because he made us as mirror images of each other, Len the left, Rin the right. Though he also said that if we wanted to we could start to go out since we aren't really related any more at all. So it's the same as if Kaito and Miku were to date, though you should have seen how we reacted when we saw each other again, of course we didn't remember all of our past life at first; we only did after we had gone to sleep in our room that night." Len paused for a short breath while Rin continued for him.

"See it's not really that bad." Rin chirped happily looking at Len who nodded with a happy smile on his face.

"Of course after all we are only reflected images of the other." Len said happily as well. Then taking a light-hearted serious face began to speak.

"So, will you be my girlfriend Rin?" It came out shaky, Len had thought. Rin faked a thinking face and pose then excitably chirped.

"He-he of course, silly! After all I love you too Len!"


End file.
